


The Reckless And The Brave

by CottenCandy



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Howard knows all, Implied Consent, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Petting, Light Sadism, Ninja Suit (Randy Cunningham), Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randy is a baby, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Humor, Subdrop, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Underage Substance Use, reader is a bad kid, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottenCandy/pseuds/CottenCandy
Summary: When a typical bad girl from NYC moves to Norrisville and her first encounter with their so call 'Ninja' is less then normal, even by Norrisville standers
Relationships: Randy Cunningham/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ok sense Disney + has added RC9GN to it, I wanted to do a chapter fic cause why not. this is purely self indulgent. Hope you enjoy!  
> \- Candy

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

“Shut the fuck up, oh my god,” I mumble as I slamming my fist onto the small machine. Forcing her (E/C) eyes open, the sight of her new box filled room made her not want to be awake even more.

“(Y/N)! It’s time for you to get up!” her mother shouted from the kitchen, (Y/N) rolled her eyes as she sat up. 

“Yeah, yeah!” (Y/N) shouted back as she threw her bed sheets off, mumbling as she got up lazily. Stretching her arms above her head, earning a few satisfying pops. Digging through her box of clothes, looking for something to wear. She ended up choosing a (F/C) Skirt and (F/C) crop top, topping it off with her (F/C) platform boots and leather jacket. After looking herself over in her full body mirror, she nodded and moved on to the bathroom. It was a nice sized bathroom, at a lot of lights on the edge of the mirror. (Y/N) was used to it considering her performance history, but that didn't matter. After brushing her teeth and fishing her (H/L) (H/C), she opened up the makeup bag her mother left on the counter, and began her routine. - concealer - contour - (M/C) eye shadow - sharper than a knife liner and finally (L/C) lipstick After spraying her face in a light layer of setting spray, she sighs.

“(Y/N)!!” 

“I’m going!” 

* * *

“Welcome to hell is what it should say,” (Y/N) mumble stuffing my hands in my pockets,

“You said it sister!” turning around she didn't see anyone until she tilted her head down, seeing a short orange haired guy. He was leaning up against his taller and skinner friend, this one with spiky purple hair. The taller one seemed kinda nervous as he searched his bag, 

“Uhm, Hi?”

“Sup, name’s Howard Weinerman, this shoob is Randy Cunningham,” he jammed his thumb at his friend,

“(Y/N) (L/N), nice to meetcha,” (Y/N) said blowing a stand of hair out of her face,

“You're the new kid, right?” she hums in agreement, Howard opened his mouth again but was cut off by Randy’s groan.

“Howard I can’t believe this! Where did I leave it!?” Howard rolls his eyes as Randy leans against his locker, sliding down it and onto the floor.

“Whatch you lose?” (Y/N) asked crouching down in front of him,

“The nomi-” 

“Cunningham,” Howard suddenly cuts him off with a warning hiss,

“What? oh-OH my cheese!” Randy shouted as he clambered away from her, making (Y/N) chuckle before standing and offering him a hand.

“Sorry to scare ya” Randy made a face at her before taking the hand, 

“Are you from New York? Cause you kinda got the accent thing going on,” asked waving his hand around his mouth, it made (Y/N) shrug.

“Uh, Hi, I'm Randy!” Randy said sticking his hand out to (Y/N), taking it she smiles.

“(Y/N)” 

* * *

“So I've never even heard of Grave Puncher?” (Y/N) laughs as she shakes her head, the two teen boys gasped dramatically. 

“How dare you,” Howard points at (Y/N) with an angry face, 

“Ok, in my defense, uhh, I don’t know actually. I’m a typical bad kid, I’m not a gamer,” (Y/N) defense, waving a fry at the two boys. They rolled their eyes, and everything was calm, they talked about (Y/N)’s life in NYC and what she did for fun. Until a kinda high pitched voice interrupted Howard.

“Are you the new student?” a girl with red hair and a clip asked hurriedly as she pushed Howard out of his seat. (Y/N) took a second to register the quickly spoken question,

“Uh yeah,” the girl squealed before turning her laptop to face (Y/N), the screen showed a broadcasting system. 

“I’m Heidi, unfortunately Howard’s older sister but anyway,” Heidi clicked the live button on her screen, quickly speaking right after. “Welcome back everyone! Today we'll be meeting the newest student of Norrisville! Tell us about yourself!” (Y/N) froze for a second, glancing at the two boys, who just shrugged. 

‘traitors,’

“Um, my name (Y/N) (L/N) and I’m from New York, I guess,” once (Y/N) answered that, hell broke loose, well the question version of hell that is. 

“Pretty, how do you like Norrisville so far?” 

“It’s ok, i honestly wish something would interrupt this,”

“MONSTER!!” the room almost shook with how loudly some kid screamed, Heidi quickly took out her phone as Randy and Howard ran off. (Y/N) quickly, both out of confusion and concern, ran after the two. At some point Howard must have lost Randy in the chaos, cause when (Y/N) found him he was alone.

“The fuck is that?” (Y/N) shouted at Howard as a monster ran down the hall,

“A monster,” Howard said casually as he leaned against the lockers.

“Is this normal?”

“Yep,” 

“Wow,” (Y/N) sighed as she leaned next to Howard, digging her juul out of her pocket and shoving it in between her lips. Howard looked up at her as she blow smoke out of mouth,

“What's that?” (Y/N) looked at the teen in shock, 

“You've never seen a juul?” Howard shrugs,

“damn,” suddenly a guy in some sort of ninja outfit came sliding down the hall in front of them, Howard jumped out of the way while (Y/N) just stood there. She's from New York City and nothing really bothers her. She stayed still has the guy’s head hit her shoes. 

“That hurt,” the ninja whined as he rubbed his head, 

“So you're the ninja?” (Y/N) asked as she looked down at him, he finally opened his eyes. To see straight up (Y/N)’s skirt. She had a hard time not smiling as she shrieked and clamored away.

“I’m sorry!” he shouted as (Y/N) smirked, pushing herself off the wall and strutting over to him. Pressing her (F/C) platforms against his chest, she leans down, resting her arms on her bent knee. 

“You know, if you wanted to see my panties you could have just asked,” (Y/N) smirks as the ninja fumbles over his words. Chuckling she steps off him, offering her hand instead.

“Smoke Bomb!” he shouted instead, dropping a ball that exploded with red smoke. (Y/N) made the mistake of inhaling.

“That smells horrible, holy shit!” she coughed as she backed out of the smoke, waving her hands in front of her face. Once the smoke cleared, the hallway was abandoned and lowkey destroyed. Narrowing her (E/C) eyes as she scanned the area in curiosity,

‘Wonder where he went,’ she thought as she took a box of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket, along with a light of course. Taking it between her (F/C) coloured lips as she walked through an opening in the wall. Stopping on the other side to light it, the soft sound of muttering made her look around. That's when she saw a tuft of purple hair behind the bushes. Quietly walking over (Y/N) leans over to see Randy, talking to a book? 

“Randy?” the boy yelps as he jumps up, hiding the book behind his back quickly.

“(Y/N)!? What are you still doing here? And is that a cigarette?” he asks pointing at the cancer stick in her mouth,

“Yes, yes it is,” with that the girl walked off, hands in her pockets and a certain ninja on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, im gonna pretend like i didn't disappear. also Scott Thomas (the creator of RC9GN) made a tweet about a potition for season 3! and we might get it omg! anyway have fun!
> 
> -Candy

“(Y/N)! Where are you? It’s spirit week! Howard and I were gonna photobomb the pictures with you!” (Y/N) rolled her eyes as she put Randy on speaker as she opened another box, 

“That's why I’m not there, I HATE spirit weeks! Plus I’m unboxing my stuff,” 

“Ughhhh, fine, but after do you wanna play grave puncher with us!?” 

“Yeah sure, y’all can come over if you want. I'll text you the address, gotta go,” 

“But-” (Y/N) hung up before he could finish, 

  
  


* * *

**Knock knock knock**

Three hurried knocked hit (Y/N)‘a front door, groaning as she gets up off the couch and walks over to it. Before she could open it, it flow open. 

“I ah sorry to bother you, but I wanted to apologize for our first, um, meeting?” (Y/N) was surprised to see the ninja standing there, she blinked a few times before answering. 

“It’s cool, Um how did you know where I lived?” 

“One of your friends told me!” He answered hurriedly, wincing slightly as he shifted his weight. 

“Oook, are you good? Did you get hurt?” She asked as she leaned on the door, eyeing his leg. 

“Yeah it’s um part of the job, just, got a little TOO beat up today,” he tried to laugh it off but (Y/N) wasn’t having it, reaching out as she grabbed his scarf. 

“What are you-Ah!” (Y/N) dragged the poor boy into her living room, shoving him roughly onto the couch. 

“Stay,” (Y/N) pointed at him as he tried to sit up, Randy swallowed thickly as he watched her walk out and into the hall again. He lay there anxiously as he looked around the fairly empty room, all that was there was the couch he was on, a tv, and a coffee table. The walls were a dark blue and the floor was dark wood, 

“Matches her style at least,” 

“You’d be surprised,” Randy jumped at (Y/N) voice, whirling around to look at her. A first aid kit in her hands, only now did he see what she was wearing. A pair of (F/C) sweat pants hanging low on her hips, and an (F/C) lace push up bra. That was drawing quite a lot of his attractions to her (C/S) breasts, Randy was quite happy about the mask hiding his red face. (Y/N) kneeled down in front of the couch, running a hand through her (H/L) (H/C) hair as she opened the box on the floor. Unbeknownst to Randy, (Y/N) knew he was staring so she gave him a show. Purposely pushing her breasts together as she took everything out of the kit, glancing up at him to see him staring directly at her chest. 

“You know I don’t mind you staring but either be discreet or just shove your face in my cleavage,” Randy choked as he quickly looked away as (Y/N) unwrapped some bandages, “ok, where hurts the most?” 

“I um I-” As Randy was dumpling with his words (Y/N) had set the bandages down and sat up on her knees, “um what are you-mph!” (Y/N) had wrapped her arms around his head and shamelessly pressed it into her exposed chest. 

“You act like you’ve never seen a girl shirtless,” (Y/N) chuckled as the teenage boy stopped breathing, trying to understand the situation he was in. (Y/N) looked down at him, raising a brow she asks. “ you have seen a girl shirtless, right?” the boy only grumbles against her chest, it didn’t take (Y/N) a lot to realize that was a no. loosening her arms as she tried suppressing a laugh, giving Randy enough time to scramble away as she laughed. 

“That, was ow my chest hurts,” Randy whined as he held his chest, (Y/N) rolled her eyes as she put her hand to his rib cage. 

“Its not broken so stop whining,” (Y/N) said with a wave of her hand, “come on, it'll be easer on a bed,” She said as she stood up, Randy looked at her frantically. 

“I’m sorry what?” (Y/N) looked down at him with her hip cocked and her arms crossed, eye-brow raised and eyes hooded dangerously. 

“Get up and follow me,” 

* * *

“Oh my A-ah,” Ninja didn’t know what to do beside cling to (Y/N) as she assaulted his now exposed neck, one of her hands was resting on his cheek and holding up the neck section of his mask, while the other one messaged his hips and abs. 

“(Y/N) what if your parents come home? Or-“ he cut himself off with a moan as she bit down on his neck, 

“Oh please, my parents work all hours of the day, so-“ she drew out the o sound as she sat up and took hold of his scarf, “we can have as much fun as you want,” she yanked on the scarf, bring him to sit up and sit with his legs resting over her hips. Randy couldn’t do anything other than hum in agreement as she rubbed his upper thigh, smiling as she tugs the mask up over his mouth. Licking her lips before roughly kissing him, quickly he threw his arms around her neck. Tugging on (h/c) hair for support. 

(Y/N) grabbed the headboard for support as she and Randy roughly kissed and grind against each other, just as (Y/N) went to attack his neck again, a buzzing sound came from the ninja’s pants. (Y/N) smirks against his neck,

“You should get that it could be important,” Randy groaned as he lifted his hips up to take the damn phone out of his pants. Looking at it, he was almost scared to see Howard calling. He didn’t know what to do, (Y/N) didn’t know his identity. Ugh fuck it.

Answering it he quickly put it to his ear, biting his lip to surpass noises as (Y/N) continued to neck him. 

“Where the fuck are you?!” 

“Hey bud-DY! I kinda can’t talk right now, I’m ah, in the middle of some important ahh Ninja busin-ESS! (Y/N) please,” he tried whispering his pleads to the girl but Howard’s gasp made sure he knew, 

“Are you with (Y/N) right now?” 

“What no! I’m totally not a (Y/N) house!” He could feel (Y/N) suppress a smile, 

“Oh good, cause I’m about to knock on her door,” Randy Immediately shot up, cause (Y/N) to yelp and fall onto her back. 

“What!!” Randy shrieks as (Y/N) smirks and wraps her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. “Look I gotta go!” 

“Oh NO you d-” Randy hung up the phone just as (Y/N) yanked on his neck, bring him down to press against her chest. Either of them noticed the rather loud sound of (Y/N)’s front door opening and the heavy footsteps of someone running down the halls. 

“(Y/N)! You would not believe what I just-OH MY CHEESE!!!” Howard screamed as he covered his eyes from the sight in front of him, Randy scrambled to get off (Y/N) as she groaned in defeat. 

“Howard ya suck,” the red-head moved his hand to look at her, a cheeky smile on his face, 

“I wasn't the only one who was sucking,” 

"go fuck yourself," 

"guys!" 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -ok so that happened, shit goes down, very fast, very quickly. have fun!  
> \- Candy


End file.
